The Undergames
by Cloudstrife667
Summary: What would happen if Gregor from the Overland came into the world of the Hunger Games? Find out in this action packed story.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Decisions, decisions. **

It had been a full year since Gregor had said goodbye to Luxa. Of course, it was extremely heartbreaking, the way she could just say goodbye with no further words to be said, much less needed.

As usual, Gregor was sitting on his bedside, just thinking. It wasn't normal for a boy of his age to be just sitting at his bed, thinking. Like his sister, he should be outside, playing baseball, or tennis, or something else kids did this day. It had seemed like Gregor was disconnected from the world when he came home from Regalia. He tried to act normal when his parents were around him, asking questions about school, and how his friends were doing, but to tell the truth, Gregor couldn't care less. The long nights thinking about his lost love, the constant wondering of what life would be like if he just decided to screw everything else, and stay in Regalia with his beloved. He was positive he couldn't continue to live like he currently was. And that's when he decided to take the plunge.

**Chapter 1: The plan**

It was on the midst of fall when Gregor decided he had to see Luxa again. No longer could he wait and wish at his bedside, wondering of what life could be like. He had been sitting yet again, thinking when his father came into his room he shared with his baby sister, Boots. His father was lean, tall, but contradicted to the other features, scrawny. After years spent down in the Underland, his bones had become brittle, and still he was recovering from being broken, beat, and scarred. Gregor took one look at his father, and his heart melted. It was still tear-jerking to look at his father after what he had been through, years of endless pain and torture in the Underland. Of course Gregor had his doubts about going there in the first place, but over time, the blackened features and damp smell had grown on him. He missed the former surroundings of the beautiful city Regalia and he wanted to return. His father eyed him for a second before he spoke first.

"You've been in here an awful long time. Is everything all right?" His voice was smooth, like butter. It was a voice you wanted to hear when you come home from a long trip. Gregor didn't know how, but the sound of his father's scratchy voice was what hampered him to stay in New York. He had almost forgotten his dad asked him a question, but he remembered to answer, fortunately.

"Yeah," he replied. "Just… thinking." He debated on the right word choice to use with his dad. He was a smart man, like Gregor, and he had the exact same personality. He could tell when Gregor wasn't feeling right, or something was missing in his life.

His father nodded slowly, and started to back out of the room, his hands on the edge of the door.

"Gregor?"

"Yeah?"

"If there's anything you want to talk to me about, just come to me. I can give you any advice you need. Trust me, I was at a point like you are, I—"

"Thanks, Dad, but I can take care of myself." Gregor hadn't meant to be so snippy, but there were sometimes when a man has to be left alone. His father looked sad, and Gregor instantly regretted cutting him off, and the words he had spoken.

"Just trying to help…" His father backed out of the doorway, and he shut the door behind him. Gregor buried his hands in his eye sockets, and exhaled heavily. He knew he had too much to think about, and he needed to clear his mind. He decided to go on a walk.

Gregor grabbed his coat, and told his dad he was going to walk around in the park for a little while. His father agreed reluctantly. He stepped carefully down the steps, quietly, since it was midday, and that usually meant Boots was sleeping. Once he got to the bottom of his apartment complex, he looked back up to the door of their apartment. It seemed so insignificant, so confined compared to the wide, open city of Regalia. He shook his head, and started off towards the park. Now, Gregor would usually lie about where he was going, and skip school and go to the museum instead to stare at the stone knight that comforted him. It wasn't Gregor's fault he was getting in so much trouble recently. He was just being attacked by thoughts he was having about the normal things, Regalia, the Underland, and more importantly, Luxa. He kept walking until he got to a small park, and as usual, it was empty. He didn't care, though. Silence helped him with peace of mind. He sat down on the edge of a small slide, and then closed his eyes, letting his thoughts run wild through his mind, full of "What if's" and what not.

Gregor sat up, and turned his head an immediate 90 degrees to the left. As usual, there was a giant rock blocking the passage to the Underland. Gregor shivered. It was funny how something that seemed so far away is literally but a few steps from his home. Gregor did more thinking. More "What if's".

"What if I went back to Regalia to see Luxa?"

"What if I just abandoned my home to be with the people I really love?"

"What if?"

As these thoughts flew through Gregor's mind, there was a rustling in the bushes. Gregor's silence was immediately interrupted. He turned his head towards the bush, in time to see a small scamper of the feet, and a small note left behind. He stood up cautiously, moving slowly towards the bush. The small rodent had appeared to leave, but then again weird things had been happening with Gregor in the last 2 years.

He was finally at the base of the bush, and he leaned over, and picked up the note. He unrolled it carefully, not wanting to damage it in any way, shape, or form. He finally straightened it out, and read it.

_"Dear Gregor,_

_ How are you? I am not well. I am still awaiting your presence, and it's needed. I've matured greatly over the past year, and I'm longing to see you. Please, please come to the Underland as soon as you possibly can. I miss you, and want to see you._

_ ~Luxa"_

Gregor stared at the piece of paper for a while. He had read it at least a hundred times when the words finally came out, and smacked him in the face.

"Luxa… Wants to… See me?" He concentrated on the words, as if they had no meaning to him. He widened his eyes, and was suddenly giddy with excitement. Luxa wanted to see him! Of course, this was the last stand. Gregor then and there decided in his mind, that he would leave his home, and go see Luxa in the Underland. He thought of what he had to pack, and provisions he had to bring with him when he got there. He stopped himself. Then, he thought about how he would even get down there. The passage in the park could only be accessible if you had a bat to fly you to Regalia. And the grate in the laundry room was blocked off. He thought for a moment. In no way was he going to give up this moment of a lifetime. He would wait until the rest of his family was out shopping, then he would use his father's power tools to break the grate, and run to Regalia. He settled this thought in his mind for a while, and then it became real. He nodded his head, reviewing over what he would do over and over again. He started to walk home, anxious to start his planning for a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I forgot to mention that this is the first real adventure/action novel I've written. People have always told me I have a magnificent imagination, and an expended vocabulary, so try to use context clues to get some of the words that I use. Plus there is SOME language in this. Most of the time there isn't, but when I do use it, they're really bad words. So discontinue reading if you're offended by "swears".**

**I AM NOT TRYING TO CONFUSE YOU BY USING BIG WORDS.**

**Chapter 2: The Fall**

Once Gregor had gotten home, his parents were in their normal places, either laying down, or playing with his baby sister. Lizzie had been spending the night at a friend's house lately, and Gregor was proud. After Lizzie had been through the horrifying nightmare that was the Underland, it would take a while for her to get a grip on what was real, and what was not. She was always afraid of small things, like spiders, even rats. Although Ripred helped her with her fear of mice, she was still a little antsy around them.

Gregor walked over to his room, and immediately started packing, quickly. He wanted to get to the Underland as quickly as possible, because he was dying to see Luxa. He had thought about seeing her a lot, but he never imagined that it would come to life.

All Gregor hoped was that one of his parents wouldn't walk in on him packing; otherwise he would be in deep shit. He thought about life in the Underland, and then got giddy with excitement again. He looked over what he had packed, and he nodded, and made a solemn vow to himself. He would get to the Underland safely, and he would be with Luxa forever.

He looked at his clock. 11:48 AM. His parents told him that they would be shopping out later, so Gregor knew this was perfect for his escape. He waited patiently; watching the clock, knowing his time would come soon. When the time finally came that his parents told him they were leaving, they asked him if he wanted to go.

"No thanks. I'll just stay here and watch Boots." He gave a fake smile, and his parents smiled back.

"Okay, sweetie. I'll see you in a bit. Bye!" She looked so tired and worn. Gregor felt a pang of guilt knowing that he would never see his mother again.

Once he heard the door shut, he got up. He took his time, knowing that his parents wouldn't be back for at least an hour. He walked over to his dad's room, which was also the living room, and went over to the dresser. He looked into the top drawer, and picked out a screwdriver, and a power saw. He sauntered over to the laundry room, and started cutting his way through the steel grate that had been blocked off a year ago by his mother. Once he had cut through some of the metal, and taken out some of the screws, he decided to hurry up before he started getting second thoughts about his actions. He looked at his work so far. There was a little more cutting to do, and a lot more unscrewing. He sighed, and wiped his forehead sweat. Then, Boots waddled into the laundry room, and looked at Gregor. She had a beautiful baby face. She had blonde curly hair, and she had learned to speak a bit better since the Underland.

Although Boots had played a princess in several of the Underland prophecies, Gregor would always see her as his baby sister. She spoke, her voice so innocent, making Gregor wonder why he was doing such a terrible thing.

"Gregor?"

"Yeah, Boots?"

"What are you doing?" She looked at him with her big, round eyes. He let down the screwdriver, and saw, and sat down. He sighed, and put a hand on her head.

"I'm going away for a while, Boots." He explained to her. She had a puzzled look on her face, as if she was completely oblivious to the world.

"Why?"

He sighed again, and explained further to her

"Because my other planet needs me." He knew it sounded ridiculous, but there was really no other way to tell her without sounding like a complete douche.

"Oh…" She walked out of the room. It was weird, how Boots could understand something better than an adult. Gregor continued to cut the grate, until it he was successful. When he was, he looked into the abyss. He once read that if you stare into the abyss long enough, the abyss would stare back. But of course Gregor knew this wasn't an abyss. There WAS an end to it. And Gregor would reach there tonight.

He slid down the hole, and let the wind carry him into the endless abyss.


End file.
